


Crescendo

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Timeless Poetry [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: The most breathtaking / words aren't slapped / on a typewriter,but traced on the / softest skin and / whispered through the / moans.





	Crescendo

They have to be quiet. He shushes her. The bunker is loud and any unexpected sounds travel through its structure like electrical currents through the Dead Sea. She shushes him. Laughter turns into a gasp, muted, through a layer of cheap polyester. 

 

So close and yet so far away still. _Give me your body, your soul, and I shall give you mine_. A two-way street of risk and luck, with the faint promise of happiness in the middle. The physical is easy, but the mind hides behind Gaulish defences. 

 

And yet the softest kiss to a bare chest is stronger than any wall, than any battering ram will ever be. Mental bricks crumble. Hands roam, exploring every square inch of skin. Strong muscles, smooth flesh. Identities become vague. The Devil and the Angel. The Hero and the Harlot. 

Maybe it doesn't matter.

Maybe they're both human.


End file.
